


International Fanworks Day 2017

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [28]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Wars - All Media Types, StarCraft, Transformers - All Media Types, ねこあつめ | Neko Atsume: Kitty Collector
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, Photocomics, Photography, Silly, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: The toys spend International Fanworks Day doing fannish things.(Which just means they're just doing the things Dragon normally has them doing, but on International Fanworks Day.)





	1. Optimus Prime is his own biggest fan




	2. Everything is normal for Hot Rod




	3. Megatron tries to relax




	4. Optimus Prime and Twilight Sparkle have a-MAZE-ing adventures




	5. Prowl researches the enemy




	6. Jazz just wants the cookies




End file.
